


falling for you

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit has an accident.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "ice"

It happens quickly.

Deceit struggles through the snow, trying to match the long strides of his boyfriend as they both trudge to Roman's castle in the Imagination, when his foot hits a patch of ice under the snow and he's suddenly flying, landing in the snow with a thump.

" _Shit_ ," he hisses, as the pain of a turned ankle suddenly flares to life, throbbing with dull intensity. Upon hearing the muffled noise, Roman immediately whirls back around, his face a portrait of distress when he sees his boyfriend slumped on the ground, clutching at his ankle.

"Darling, what happened?" Roman asks, coming back and crouching next to him.

"Slipped on the ice," Deceit manages to grit out between clenched teeth. He doesn't think anything is broken, but that reassurance doesn't mean much against the constant throbbing in his ankle. 

"Well, that won't do, my dashing Fibber on the Roof," Roman says, coaxing Deceit up until he can pick him up, cradling him to his chest like he bears something precious. Deceit's face heats up in a way that has nothing to do with the temperature.

"How far is your castle?" Deceit asks, hissing when Roman accidentally jostles his ankle. Roman winces in sympathy, pressing a kiss to Deceit's forehead.

"Not long," he promises. "It's just there." He motions with his head, and Deceit can see, for the first time, the splendor that is Roman's castle in the winter time. It's enormous and crystalline, as if he's made it with ice.

"It's not actually made of ice," Roman reassures him, as if he's read Deceit's mind. "It's purely for the aesthetic. Beautiful, is it not?"

"I hate it," Deceit says, and Roman grins.

The castle is blissfully warm after the chill of outside, and Deceit relaxes in Roman's arms as Roman snaps a roaring fire to life in the fireplace (true to form, nothing melts, so it really must be purely for decorative purposes).

"Here," Roman says, gently setting Deceit on the massive plush sofa. "Let me see that ankle."

"Do you have any medical training whatsoever?" Deceit asks, eyeing him skeptically.

"A little, actually!" Roman says, surprising him. "Logan taught me and Patton one day. I don't know much, but-" He shrugs. "If it's too much for me, I'll just get Logan, all right?"

"Okay," Deceit says, reluctantly extending his foot. Roman's fingers are infinitely gentle as he works Deceit's boot off, but it still jars enough that tears spring to Deceit's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Roman murmurs, with genuine regret. "It will be over soon." His hands carefully prod at Deceit's foot while Deceit pretends that he's anywhere else.

"Okay," Roman says, sitting back on his heels. "I don't think that it's broken. I think you just twisted it when you fell. Do you want a second opinion?"

"Not right now," Deceit says. This is supposed to be _their_ day, after all. Besides, the pain is slowly starting to diminish. It's still there, but he thinks maybe he can live with it for a little, as long as he stays off his feet.

"I need medical treatment," he says, with an imperious air. Roman grins, settling on the sofa next to him and slowly drawing him into his arms.

"I prescribe at least an hour of cuddling," Roman murmurs into his ear. "Doctor's orders."

Deceit bleps.

"Sounds good to me," he says.


End file.
